Talk:Panacea
Can someone please post what this item does? --Toksyuryel 15:16, 26 January 2007 (EST) I only know of one thing, but I posted it. --Divisortheory 16:04, 26 January 2007 (EST) The description of Remedy doesn't mention bind. I know it was discussed on a BG thread, but are you sure it heals bind? --Jopasopa 16:07, 26 January 2007 (EST) What I meant was that while Remedy is insufficient to remove bind, Panacea will work. It may heal effects other than Bind as well, but it works at least for Bind. --Divisortheory 16:34, 26 January 2007 (EST) Ah, my bad. Didn't read it carefully. Sorry. ^^; --Jopasopa 17:10, 26 January 2007 (EST) Is it possibly an Erase effect? I wonder if it'll get rid of things like Amnesia. --Toksyuryel 22:46, 26 January 2007 (EST) Would be interesting if so. Test it out and let us know! --Divisortheory 23:03, 26 January 2007 (EST) lol don't have that kinda money :x was hoping somebody actually knew already, or had the means to test. --Toksyuryel 23:22, 26 January 2007 (EST) It has the same effect as Erase. That said, I have never quarried this in ballista, and I haven't seen it on the list of temporary items for ballista points. Tahngarthor 19:16, 26 February 2007 (EST) Try page 2. --Toksyuryel 14:09, 28 February 2007 (EST) Very powerful medicine, similar to Catholicon from Ballista I've used this item in Ballista and it's a superior version of Catholicon due to the fact that it removes nearly ALL negative buffs all at once. Though, I don't know if there is a limit to the amount of negative buffs it will remove but it seems to erase all of them. Unlike Catholicon, it does not say "3 negative effects have been removed from "(paraphrasing) but it simply shows each negative effect wearing off. For example: :"Player1 uses a Panacea" :"Slow wears off" :"Bio wears off" :"Blind wears off". Now I'm not sure what things is removed, like others said, I don't know if it removes Amnesia or anything like that. Petco 20:50, 22 June 2007 (CDT) I also like to add that I'm fairly sure that this does not remove Curse and Doom, simply because Catholicon does not remove them. Though, if anyone can test and confirm, that will be nice. Petco 21:05, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Is it possible to craft with the Temp copy of this item? --Markus 07:52, 7 August 2007 (CDT) : unfortunately no, you cannot use temporary items in synthesis. --Goriru 14:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How do we know this does not remove petrification? We cannot use medicines while petrified but can you use this on somebody else? Onotheo 02:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Onotheo :That's exactly how we know it doesn't. --Dragonspight 07:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::WOW talk about nonsense. You can't use items while petrified, and you can't use items on other people...so why is petrification even listed on the mainpage and why are you even arguing about it for? --Missangie 08:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page is missing Paralysis from the Disclusion? Soloing in Ro'Maeve, and just used a Panacea in a blue coffer box. It did not remove Paralysis. ;_; Just thought you could use a Heads up.　　Somebody else can feel free to test it out. I can even provide a Screenshot, if you'd like. →Oshikorosu 08:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC)